Cercanía
by Core chocolate
Summary: Seras se deja llevar por ese movimiento suave y acompasado, porque siente que ese es el mejor lugar en que podría estar, en tanto la vida pase y llegue a su final. Sus lágrimas aún caen y la pena aún no se va, pero, si lo mereciera, ese sería el mejor lugar en que podría estar...


Terminé esto, no como había pensado, pero... Como siempre, se trata de una cosa extraña y fea que no tiene pies ni cabeza. Formaría parte de un AU que he imaginado desde hace mucho, un AU en que no hay organizaciones secretas antimonstruos, en que Seras y Heinkel tienen pasados y presentes difíciles y fantasmas que deben vencer; un AU en donde ambas se conocen y, en un punto de sus historias, deciden estar juntas. En este caso, Seras, también policía, acabaría de enfrentar la pérdida de Pip y Heinkel intentaría darle fuerza, aun sin tenerla ella.

Se supone que es un song fic, pero nunca he hecho uno, por eso no sé si lo logré. Está inspirado en la canción "Cuando pase el temblor", de Soda Stereo. Por cierto, no soy Hirano, así que Hellsing no es mío.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Cercanía**

Yo caminaré entre las piedras  
hasta sentir el temblor  
en mis piernas.

Heinkel sabe muchas cosas sobre Seras, cosas que ésta no expresa conscientemente. Heinkel entiende muchas cosas que Seras prefiere callar, porque son una herida abierta en su interior y le duelen hasta hacerla temblar. Heinkel entiende y sabe, pero guarda silencio, porque también comprende que, para ambas, deben ser los actos más que las palabras. Por eso, Heinkel se permite no aguantar más, y es que Seras pretende escapar...

Entonces Heinkel la abraza y le dice sin decirle que se detenga. Seras no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar. Durante mucho tiempo se ha sentido tan sola, tan perdida, tan hastiada que la pausa, esa que le propone Wolfe, no tiene sentido. Nada tiene sentido, sólo seguir, aun cuando las piedras que tapizan el sendero le destrocen los pies y la soledad le agriete la existencia.

Heinkel la sostiene con más fuerza, porque algo en el semblante mudo de Victoria le parece muy familiar, tanto que está segura de haberlo visto en sí misma. Decide que la discreción ya no debería ser el único recurso para ellas y que los temores disimulados deberían ser enfrentados, los suyos y los de Seras. Así, la sostiene con más fuerza, pero busca su mirada, ese azul que guarda un mundo entero y, en ocasiones, incluso su reflejo. Seras también la ve y se ve en las pupilas de la otra, en medio del brillo cansino de ese verde que no oculta misterios, sino simplemente la vida.

Una y otra se pierden por un tiempo indefinido, repasando las imágenes que han llenado su memoria desde que se conocieron y desde mucho antes de eso. Y vuelven a sentir las pérdidas de infancia, casi como si hubieran sido ayer; y saltan a esos momentos de aparente calma, en los cuales el corazón se les llenó de amor y de desilusión, todo en partes iguales. Sus recuerdos marchan hasta el día en que se vieron por primera vez y de ahí avanzan hasta cada una de sus primeras veces, incluyendo esa cuando se despidieron, porque debían tomar caminos diferentes. Y caminan inseguras, con viejos y nuevos anhelos, reviviendo cariños de antaño, creando algunos más, hasta que los años transcurren y ellas se reúnen de nuevo... Se entretienen con esos recuerdos que han compartido y con esos que no, mientras sus brazos rodean el cuerpo de la otra y sus ojos atrapan destellos en los contrarios.

Heinkel ha intentado detener a Seras, pero el flujo de sus pensamientos no ha dejado a ninguna hacerlo. Sin embargo, no importa, porque ese recorrido era necesario, tan necesario como las lágrimas que ahora se deslizan por las mejillas de Victoria, quien se inclina para recargar su rostro en el hombro de su compañera. Heinkel no dice nada y se mantiene firme y amable, pero sus ojos se humedecen.

\- Está bien llorar - Wolfe susurra y comienza a arrullarla y a arrullarse, porque el dolor es mutuo y el llanto es constante. - Está bien llorar - repite.

Seras se deja llevar por ese movimiento suave y acompasado, porque siente que ese es el mejor lugar en que podría estar, en tanto la vida pase y llegue a su final. Sus lágrimas aún caen y la pena aún no se va, pero, si lo mereciera, ese sería el mejor lugar en que podría estar... - Fui la culpable - se atreve a murmurar con voz cansada y vuelve a pensar en ese rostro lleno de sangre y de muerte inminente que le dice que nada de eso fue su culpa, porque él conocía los riesgos y, "¡demonios!, me arrepiento de no haber insistido para que salieras conmigo, Mignonette, pero fue mejor así..." Las palabras de Pip se desvanecen pronto y ella llora más.

\- No lo fue - Heinkel la hace reaccionar, mas las lágrimas no paran. - Son los riesgos a los que se enfrentan en su profesión - dice sin saber cómo continuar, porque el pecho también le duele y los fantasmas del pasado también la atacan.

Seras aquieta, brevemente, el sobresalto en su interior, porque desea oír esas palabras incontables veces, hasta que la aflicción se desvanezca y ella se convenza de que realmente no fue su culpa... Quiere oír a Heinkel, así como escuchó a Pip; quiere que su voz se le meta muy adentro y le cure esa herida y muchas más. Pero se da cuenta de que la de ojos verdes también lucha en silencio.

\- Lo siento - Seras suelta en un susurro, indecisa, porque esas palabras no son nada, pero espera que, por lo menos, conforten un poco.

Heinkel la estrecha como si sólo pudiera resistir porque ella está ahí. Y permanecen así hasta que los ojos se secan y el músculo cardíaco se adormece lentamente frente al pesar. - Estaré a tu lado - Wolfe dice.

\- No puedes asegurarlo - y Seras desea huir, de nuevo, pero se ve envuelta por la misma persona que la ha sujetado con firmeza una y otra vez.

\- Estaré a tu lado, mientras pueda hacerlo - ella repite y nota que su tono es claro, pero vacilante, porque, al igual que Victoria, muchas cosas la lastiman y la sacuden violentamente.

Hay algo que Seras ha sentido, una sensación física que la asalta a menudo y con la que ha identificado su malestar emocional; sin embargo, en esta ocasión, le parece que ese temblor es distinto, que su epicentro no se ubica en el lugar de siempre, sino en la cercanía, física y no, de Heinkel. Pero, aunque la agitación es diferente a otras, le provoca un temor tan grande que desea esconderse, antes de lo que sea que pueda ocurrir...

\- Quédate conmigo y me quedaré contigo - Wolfe ha tenido un instante de comprensión que ha aclarado sus sentimientos, por eso menciona sin dudar, ya no. - Sólo eso.

Seras sabe que Heinkel es sincera, sabe que se esforzará por cumplir, y para ella eso es suficiente, porque se ha percatado, por fin, de que eso que la alteraba sólo eran ambos corazones moviéndose al unísono. No debería tener miedo, ¿verdad?

No.

Sé que te encontraré en esas ruinas,  
ya no tendremos que hablar del temblor.

Existen estremecimientos que abren grietas, pero no destruyen; agitan las profundidades, pero no devastan la superficie. Existen estremecimientos que logran construir, como la manifestación de un sentimiento a través de delicados y frenéticos latidos. Seras y Heinkel lo han descubierto.


End file.
